


From Dusk Till' Dawn

by vici_diem



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DC Animated Universe, DC Cinematic Universe, DC Universe Online, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Nightwing (Web Series)
Genre: Action & Romance, Car Chases, DC Comics Rebirth, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, F/M, Hurt Dick Grayson, I'm Bad At Tagging, Passion, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 22:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vici_diem/pseuds/vici_diem
Summary: Badass heroine, car chases, Nightwing. Enjoy!





	From Dusk Till' Dawn

Adrenaline pumps through your veins. You could feel the engine of the car, vibrating through your veins. The road seems endless with the cars blocking your path. Carefully, you pass through them. One by one, feeling your leg pressing against the gas pedal. The arrow of the speedometer, slowly moving towards the right as you stare at it through your peripheral vision. And the more it increases, the more tingling you feel through your veins.

Your gaze flies to the rearview mirror. Seeing the car catching up to you from behind. Your focus then goes back to the road. ‘Go faster, go faster, make them disappear.’, your mind commanded.

Taking a deep breath, you could feel your leg pressing on the gas pedal automatically. There is nothing else but you and the road. Nothing else but hum of the engine as you speed your way through the traffic.

You speed through the highway, making a turn to an emptier road. The sight of the road, in between rows and rows of trees sends a sudden alarm to your brain. It is then that you realised you had driven out of Gotham city, as you read the road signs as it passes in a flash. But you didn’t care, as your eyes made contact with the sports car following behind you.

You cursed under your breath, as you found out that you couldn’t go any faster. Not without getting into an accident, especially through the unpredictable road.

Your radio suddenly bursts to life, catching your attention. Your eyes turn to the name flashing through the screen. Your hand itched to tap the ‘Accept’ button. And as if to remind you, your mind reminds you of what had happened a few hours ago. So you ignored it, your hand flying back to the steering wheel as you navigate your car through the road.

“Stop the car!” he shouted, and you nearly pressed on the break. Fortunately, you got ahold of your emotions before letting it affect you.

“Please.” he begged, his voice ringing through the speakers of your car with desperation.

You ignored him, shelving his pleading as a white-noise in your head. You decrease your speed a little, feeling the adrenaline slowly disappearing away. Fear starts to creep through your mind, taking over the anger and the adrenaline. You swallow a lump in your throat, decreasing it a little bit more, but not too much as to indicate that you’re heeding to him. You wouldn’t give him that satisfaction. Not yet.

A car swerved in front of you, your legs pushed on the brakes. The tyres of the sports car lets out a deafening screech to the point smoke starts to blow out of its edges. You drop your head to the steering wheel, finally releasing a breath you had been holding. You close your eyes, trying to block out the images of what might’ve happened if you hadn’t pushed on the brake in time.

Anger flares up within you. You could feel its fire getting larger and larger. He could’ve killed you both. He could’ve…what the fuck was he thinking?!

A knock goes through your window. Then another. Then followed by his voice, calling out your name. You could feel the anger engulfing you as you turn your eyes at him. If only lasers would shoot out of your eyes…

With a force you didn’t know you had, you unlock the car and swing the door open, knocking him to the ground. You step out, glaring at his lying form. He is holding his abdomen, wincing at the sudden pain. He looks shocked, as if he can’t believe that you’d do this to him.

You were about to step back into the car and drive away, but he caught your arm. “Damn him and his reflexes”, you cursed under your breath.

“We need to talk, I can’t have you run away like this.”

“Run away?! I’m not running away!” you shouted, then scoffing dramatically, trying to release your arm from his hold but his grip was too strong.

“Then why didn’t you pick up your calls? Why did you disappear from home? All your clothes, even your passport…gone just like that.”

You look away, your eyes keeping its gaze on his car. You could feel your heart cracking at the sight of him, how helpless and worried he looks. Especially with you being the cause for all this. Maybe you were too dramatic, you thought. But who wouldn’t be? When they had found out that the person they are about to marry lives a secret life.

“You betrayed me, Dick.” you said, after you had successfully grabbed what was left of your bearings.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry for keeping all this from you. I didn’t mean to. I just didn’t want you to be involved in all this.”

“And she can? Barbara can?”

“She’s different.”

“How so?” you argued, feeling tears gathering in your eyes, as you try as hard as you can to force them back. You didn’t want to be that person, the one who cries hysterically at something like this. Not in front of him.

He looks away from you, staring at something, anything. How could he say it, without sounding like he still harbours any feelings for Barbara? What he felt for you, is nothing compared to what he had felt for Barbs. But how does he say that and making you believe it? He knows how careful his words had to be, if he wants to convince you to come home.

For the first time in your life, Dick looks as lost as ever. And you couldn’t believe your eyes. Did he actually still have feelings for her? Did he actually trust her more than he trusts you? After what you both had been through together? All these years?

Seeing an opportunity, you wrench your arm away as you feel his grip on you loosens. However, you made it as far as a step towards the car, before he wraps his arms around you, pulling your back towards his chest, engulfing you to him.

You fight, kicking and elbowing him. Trying to cause as much pain to him as possible, trying to loosen his grip on you. But he wouldn’t budge. You could feel him clenching his muscles, trying to withstand the pain you put him through. Yet none of you would give up.

And after a few minutes, you finally relented, sagging against his hold. ‘I’m just going to hear what he has to say, and leave.’, you thought, as you keep your eyes at the seat of your car.

“Don’t think for a second that you could just easily drive away.” he whispered in your ear, feeling your spine curling at the coldness of his words. He had never sound this serious before.

“I’ve hacked your car during our lovely drive.” he explained, sounding like some Italian mob, as he continues, “That’s how I managed to get through your phone. And you won’t drive away from me, not ever again.”

“Dick…” you called out, both angry and confused. You had never seen this side of him and surprisingly, you liked it. But that doesn’t mean that you’d give yourself up to him this easily.

“Listen to what I’m about to say.” he began, but you cut him off by saying, _“Let me go.”_

“Not until I’ve said it.” he said, the pausing to see if you’d fight him again. After he realised a few seconds later that you won’t, he continue, “I want to protect you from this life. Once you know who I am, why I disappear for long periods of time and coming home with bruises, you’d be entering this life as well. And I don’t want that. Not until I know that you could handle it.”

He waits for your reaction, but you didn’t give him anything but urge him to continue. So he complied, explaining, “Even when I did realised that you’re strong enough to handle anything, early in our relationship, I still couldn’t do it. I couldn’t tell you because I want to keep you away from it as long as possible. I was selfish.”

As if he sensed you taking in his words and calming down a little, he loosens his grip a little. You turn to face him, your hands reaching up to hold his cheeks, as he confesses, “I was wrong. I shouldn’t have kept it from you all this time. But one thing you should know…”

“What is it?” you asked, feeling your tears making their way down your face.

“What I felt in the past…” he said, his thumbs rubbing the wetness from your cheeks, “is _nothing_ compared to what I feel for you now.”

“I hate you.” you replied, though he knows you don’t mean it. He smiles sadly at you, placing his lips on your head. You could feel the softness of his lips against your skin. It’s as if he is transferring everything he felt, to your thoughts. All that hopefulness and helplessness, your chest ache just at the thought of him going through it.

With one hand still wrapped around your waist, the other tips your chin to meet his eyes. It’s as if you’re looking at him for the first time, how the colour of his eyes matches the sky. His black hair, dark as the night, disheveled.

 _“Come home.”_ he whispered, leaning closer to you, the helplessness in his voice seems to tug you closer to him somehow.

You could feel your foreheads touch lightly. Then the tips of your noses. You can feel the familiar goosebumps rising in your skin, the same shivering down your spine, the same need rising in your lower body. You find your lips parting at the thought of what might happen in the next few seconds, as you meet the hunger in his eyes.

“Come back home.” he whispered once more, his lips softly touching yours. Your mind immediately goes blank as you can feel his tongue invading your lips, searching for yours. You let him find you, your arms circling around his neck, pulling him closer as he does the same around your waist.

The kiss turns hungrier, his hands suddenly all over you. And as you grab the bottom of his shirt, he pulls your hand away, breaking the kiss altogether. You look at him confusion. His lips, still swollen. His eyes, hungrier than ever. Though not for food.

“Promise me that you’re going to come home with me.” he said, looking at you with so much desperation and hunger in his eyes. You could feel him holding his breath as he waits for your answer.

“I haven’t exactly forgiven you yet. All the lies, for more than 4 years. How stupid I must’ve looked.” you replied, your fog in your mind finally clears up now that he is standing a good distance from you.

“We’ll discuss it at home. We can fix this at home.”

Just to torture him a little, you wait for a few seconds before running back into his arms. He catches you in time, his strong arms holding you as you wrap your legs tight around him. You could feel his ‘need’ pressing against yours and you regret doing it. How long would it be before you both would be safely tucked in your apartment in Blüdhaven?

And as if he could read your mind, he grins against your lips, telling you, “I knew I picked the right woman.”

“Shut up.” you said, smiling, then asking, “Will anyone be going through this road?”

“I had Alfred closing this side of the highway for a few hours, just in case you wouldn’t listen to reason.”

“Evil.” you muttered, before crashing your lips against his. Your arms circling around his neck, holding him tight against you as he slowly leans you to the front of the car.


End file.
